


[Podfic of] Training Exercise, by sinsense

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something undignified about having your first real kiss with someone named Raelyn Wangner. But the worst part is that Stiles didn't even get to practice his technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Training Exercise, by sinsense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training Exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571304) by [sinsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsense/pseuds/sinsense). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ej87o2hk1e0cim/01_Training_Exercise.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/78yz178iblbnsjq/Training_Exercise.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was [written based on a tumblr prompt](http://runningwithdereks.tumblr.com/post/34778345341/for-shiningartifact-for-the-prompt-first-kiss) that I left for sinsense, and it was the greatest return on investment ever, basically. My prompt was the very simple "first kiss," and what sinsense wrote is basically the hottest first kiss scene I've read in a damn long time. I asked her immediately if I could podfic it, because it was basically a dream recording project - awesome and funny Scott & Stiles banter, hilarious Stiles inner-monologue, and a _ridiculously_ hot Derek/Stiles encounter.
> 
> I just love Stiles's POV in this story. He's quickly becoming one of my favorite characters to podfic. I love the rhythm of how he speaks and how funny he is; it's so much fun to tackle. I hope that I did the story justice!
> 
> A quick note - the day I recorded this was inexplicably rife with airplane noise, and it was a bit hard to avoid. Therefore the sound quality of this isn't necessarily as high as I would like it to be. Hopefully that doesn't detract too much from anyone's listening experience!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/60598.html)


End file.
